


Ice Loosers

by vivisavior



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/F, Ice Skating, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: Just Seulgi and Seungwan casually meeting at the Olympics.





	Ice Loosers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey I wrote this to actually impress a kinda-slight-crush, can you believe it? Yeah Marg if you see this, and I know you will, this is for you dear. So it's really short and I didn't actually give a lot of thoughts. Anyway have fun!
> 
> edit: minor layout edit

Seulgi was at the bar for now almost an hour and she was talking with that girl. They were having so much fun talking together, at least it was true for her but it seemed the same for the other girl. She really loved big competition such as Olympics, allowing any kind of meeting between everyone, whatever the nationality. This was fun, she felt like she was living her life at 100%, giving her whole self in her performance and having fun the rest of the time.

"You're a looser!"

  
"You're a looser too you know!" daid Seulgi in a laugh making sure her newly-made friend was hearing. She looked at her with a lot of affection.

  
"By the way, do you intend to actually win something this year, Miss Figure Skater?"

  
She took time before answering.

  
"I do win things you know! I mean this is Olympics and I'm here because I won things."

  
She was offended by the question, but the bright laugh of her friend made her forget. Kang Seulgi knew she was screwed when she met her gaze at the opening ceremony. That bright smile, those sparkling eyes, she was definitely her type.

  
"And you Miss Speed Skater? Can you go faster than the Korean team?"

  
The other girl sighted, still smiling, looking at her glass. She got closer to Seulgi and said in her ear:

  
"I don't think so haha but I'm finally talking to you so I'm winning !"

  
Seulgi instantly felt her face turning red, biting her lip she was looking at her glass. She didn't want to meet again her eyes, she didn't want to only meet a fan's gaze. She was expecting much more. The other girl ordered another glass for both of them, and turn to face the room.

  
"We..could..try..to..know..eachother better?? I think.."

  
Her friend was slowly speaking, carefully choosing her words, Seulgi thought it was nice from her, she shily smiled.

  
"That's an idea! she answered drinking up her glass, let's go outside it's too hot here!"

  
"You're the hot one", answered the other with a proud smiled.

  
Seulgi wanted to kiss her so much, her and her cheesy pickup line. Maybe it was the alcohol but there was something in her eyes saying she wanted the same.

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

They were outside, going to the Canadian dorm. They were close, Seulgi was being clingy, they were laughing together in the cold night.

  
"Oh wait if you're a figure skater that means you're very flexible!"

  
Seulgi bursted in a laugh, it took her a minute or two to be able to talk again.

  
"What the fuck you're saying Seungwan??"

  
"Well are you??"

  
Seulgi stopped walking, waited for the young woman to look at her. She chuckled as she walked again, taking the other girl's hand:

  
"Let's go!"

 

They arrived at the door of Seungwan's room, fingers playing, sharing smiles and hot gazes. She was looking for her key but she had the urging need to kiss Seulgi. She couldn't wait to be inside, she looked at both sides of the hallway, and moved to face Seulgi who was leaning her head against the wall. Seulgi was slightly taller, that was quite intimidating but Seungwan could feel how embarrassed she was. She looked into her eyes waiting for some kind of agreement, the other girl just blushily smile without breaking the eyes contact. Seungwan understood, this was what she was waiting for. She approached her face, their lips only few centimeters apart, still not breaking the eyes contact. They finally kissed, slowly at first, testing the waters. The shorter girl put her hands around Seulgi's neck, bringing her closer to her. The kiss getting hotter, deeper, the figure skater finally put her hands on the other girl. They separated their lips to breath, their faces red, biting lips, they smiled to each others. Seungwan opened the door, taking Seulgi's hand, going straight to the bed. She pushed the girl on the bed and straddled her, cupping Seulgi's face to kiss her, losing herself at it. They parted, Seulgi took a deep breath, her hands on Seungwan. They smiles to each other, brightly.

 

"I think we're going to have fun here."

  
Seungwan chuckled while nodding and kissed Seulgi.

 

Yes they were going to have a lot of fun.


End file.
